


The Booth

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Series: Missyadventures [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Crossdressing, Discipline, Facials, Feminization, Filthy, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship, Genderplay, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, M/M, Naughty, POV Magnus Fossbakken, Pimping Your Boyfriend Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Selfies, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, public bathrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: So, when one afternoon he got a message from Isak, carefully crafted, obviously written and erased over and over again, asking him if it was okay to propose him something, Magnus was mostly relieved. This was it, Isak’s Big Secret that had been eating him, and it was finally ripe to come out in the open. He answered yes, and then waited. He watched the three dots disappear and reappear for nearly fifteen minutes until Isak managed to tell him it was something kind of sexual.---Issy-Missy is back! You might know her from my fic, Missybehaving. If you don't, I highly recommend you read that one first. It's super hot!This is a plotless porn story about how Magnus has shared his fantasies with Isak, and then is introduced to one himself.PS. Mags and Isak won't actually do any adult stuff to each other, but they share a sexual situation so I tagged them together.





	The Booth

Magnus could tell something was bothering Isak. He had been acting a bit strange for days now, both face to face and in their messages. Magnus had tried to poke at him and the issue, whatever it was, but Isak had closed up like a mussel and kept his secret to himself. Even seemed normal enough, and by what Magnus could tell his mental situation was also in balance, so he tried to not worry about Isak too much. He would let him know what the problem was eventually, because he always did.

The issue seemed to be of sexual nature, based on how Isak blushed every time Magnus mentioned something might be up. Isak didn’t seem sore in any way, hooray for that, so Even was probably not at him six to ten times a day like he had a couple of times before during his speedier periods. But there was something. Magnus wasn’t quite sure how he had ended up as Isak’s go-to guy in sex troubles, especially since he was so inexperienced himself, but apparently he could offer solace and insight well enough for Isak to keep sharing those details with him.

Maybe it was his curiosity, laced with a hefty dose of being comfortable with the thought of his friend having sex with his boyfriend. Who was also his friend. Man, he loved that guy, in a platonic way but with all his heart. Well. The platonic part might have been mostly because he belonged to Isak, but it was on a steady foundation and Magnus had no interest in trying to get into Even’s pants. Not even those black ripped skinny jeans.

So, when one afternoon he got a message from Isak, carefully crafted, obviously written and erased over and over again, asking him if it was okay to propose him something, Magnus was mostly relieved. This was it, Isak’s Big Secret that had been eating him, and it was finally ripe to come out in the open. He answered yes, and then waited. He watched the three dots disappear and reappear for nearly fifteen minutes until Isak managed to tell him it was something kind of sexual.

Isak knew Magnus was kind of curious. He had even told him about a fantasy or two on some drunken or high moment late at night or early morning hours, after a night of no sleep but drinking and smoking and laughing and talking, so much talking. But still it was somewhat unexpected of Isak to propose “something kind of sexual” directly to Magnus.

But he was curious. So he said yes, again. And waited. Isak didn’t tell him much but when Magnus stood behind Evak’s door he had showered and dressed up in clothes that would get him into a club. He sent Isak a message stating he was there. He was holding his phone anyway and didn’t bother to reach for the doorbell.

Even answered the door. Magnus noted he was looking about twenty percent hotter than usual, in his well tailored sports jacket and dress pants. His posture was better, his shoulders looked broader, his presence was more commanding. Impressive.

“Nice outfit”, Magnus said and kicked his shoes off. “Where’s Isak?”

“Getting ready”, Even replied and took Magnus to the living room couch. They sat down. “He’s really nervous, but I told him you’d be cool with this.”

Even raised his eyebrow, like asking Magnus, to make sure, would he be cool. He nodded. Of course. Isak had told him they were not going to be touching each other and that he wouldn’t be watching Isak and Even do anything together, so he was indeed cool.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I’m really, really curious though.”

Even leaned a bit toward Magnus. Commanding presence, oh yes.

“If it’s not your thing, just say so and this will never be mentioned again. But this is important to him. To us. If you laugh or mock it will hurt him very badly.”

Magnus nodded very slowly. O-kay. They all knew he’d never willingly hurt anyone, but it was probably good that Even let him know this in advance. He laughed often when surprised or startled or just didn’t know what else to do. Even turned to look at the closed bedroom door.

“Isak? We’re ready.”

After a moment the bedroom door opened. Isak stepped out. Except he didn’t look like Isak all that much. First Magnus noticed the skirt. It was very, very short. It barely covered Isak’s ass, it was black and pleated and there were two narrow silver chains around his hips on top of it. Below the skirt were Isak’s thighs and legs, they seemed to go on forever, clad in small eyed fishnets, also black. His bright red shiny shoes had way less heel than Magnus had expected them to.

Above the skirt, a strip of skin. Not a wide one, just enough to tease and titillate. Isak’s top was red with a black lace overlay. His shoulders were bare, but at the chest the top went up all the way. It ended in a collar around his neck. His hair was all poofy and his makeup flawless. Red shiny lips. Provocatively bold black eyeliner. Fake lashes, long and thick. He walked with a bounce on his step and a swing on his hips to Even and Magnus could only stare at him.

“Who’s the dude, mister Even?”

Isak sounded different, too. It was still his voice, but it was. Sassier? Even patted his knee and Isak sat down on it, his thighs across Even’s lap, and crossed his legs.

“This is Magnus. He’s my boyfriend’s dear friend.”

Isak pouted.

“So he’s off limits, then? Boo.”

“Issy-Missy. Behave. We have company.”

Magnus was so confused and so intrigued. Isak - no, Issy-Missy? - was hot in a way Magnus hadn’t seen before. He had seen drag queens but this was something different. He could clearly see Isak, not just a painted on face. This sassy provocative confidence suited him, but not him-him, it was something that didn’t belong in Isak. It was Issy-Missy, and Magnus was strangely willing to accept that as the natural order of things.

“Hi”, he managed to say. “I’m Magnus.”

He could see Isak’s shoulders relax. He saw the sparkle in his smile. He had been seen, and he had been accepted, and he was relieved and happy.

Even stroked on Isak’s knee.

“Issy-Missy and I have fun together while Isak is out of town. I hope you don’t mind that? Or tell him about us?”

Magnus wasn’t sure what he should have said. The idea of Even cheating on Isak was ridiculous, but this wasn’t cheating, it was a game. He looked at Isak and saw a tiny nod.

“It’s cool. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Good.” Even’s voice was so smooth. Magnus could almost feel it in his ears, not just hear it. He kept his hand on Issy-Missy’s knee and stroked it with his thumb. “I have a special request for her, but because she can’t be trusted to behave I’d like to ask you to come with us. To keep an eye on her.”

Her. Okay. Magnus wanted to ask like a million questions, but this was the game now, and he should wait until it was over. He just kind of wished he’d had time to create a character of his own, as well.

“What’s the request, mister Even?” Issy-Missy asked, tired of the silence.

Even stroked her back as well. His fingertips tickled at the bare skin at his waistline.

“I’d like to take you out for the first time, Issy-Missy. There’s this club that none of our friends frequent, so we shouldn’t get caught. And. It has a glory hole.”

Magnus stared at Even, eyes wide. A glory hole. Isak had told him. Well. Of course he had told him, they were Evak, there was no Isak and Even really but just this one entity that shared everything, but still..no. Magnus had known Isak might tell Even when he had told Isak, especially since he had not asked him not to.

Issy-Missy grinned. She was pleased.

“I love glory holes.”

“That’s why I need someone to keep an eye on you in there. To keep you from offering the wrong hole to them.”

“Someone put their sourpuss pants on this morning”, Issy-Missy whined. She pouted again. But mister Even had none of that. He gave Isak’s thigh a little slap. The sound of that made Magnus’ mouth feel a bit dry. He could back down at any time. Just tell them this wasn’t his thing and that’d be it. But. This might actually, kind of, be his thing, maybe?

A glory hole.

“Aren’t you afraid of her getting an std or something?” That was his own biggest concern considering this particular fantasy.

“I have arranged an array of trustworthy gentlemen for her to enjoy. That’s another reason she’s not going alone. If the person she’s about to service doesn’t produce a particular item, do not let her touch that dick.”

Magnus nodded slowly. That seemed like a clever way to keep it fun and carefree. These two had really thought this through, hadn’t they?

“What item?”

Even took one out of his breast pocket. It was a poker chip, a black one, and on its center there was a red E in a white circle. Issy-Missy grabbed it with her teeth. They made a lovely click.

“The black ones are for her. And, should you wish so, the red ones..for you. To do with them as you please, as long as you’re keeping it polite and pleasurable.”

Magnus looked at him eyes wide. He couldn’t come up with anything at all to say. The red ones were for him. How many guys had Even talked into this? Where had he even found them?

“Nobody will know if you take a shot on a red one. Except Issy-Missy here, and she doesn’t kiss and tell, do you, my dear?” Even pulled the chip away from her. Isak smiled, reassuringly.

“Mostly because I never take names.”

Magnus blushed. Issy-Missy was incredible. She was Isak, and yet she wasn’t. She was like Isak would be on a cocktail of crack and viagra.

He kind of liked her.

“I’m not. I don’t know. I hope that is okay?”

They both nodded at him.

“Of course. And you can still tell it to stop at any time and it will. No questions asked, except maybe if you’re okay.”

Magnus nodded again. Okay. He was interested. He was sort of excited. Issy-Missy was so confident and slutty that his own insecurities were diminished too.

“One more thing”, Even said. He put the black chip in his pocket and pulled out a golden one. “When you receive this. Issy-Missy takes it in her mouth.”

Isak made a disgusted face.

“Ewwww. Why?”

“Are you backtalking again?”

Issy-Missy squirmed a bit on Even’s lap. Magnus just watched them, enchanted.

“I’m sorry?”

“And in front of guests, too. I know just the thing to remind you of your manners.”

Even took out his phone and showed it to Isak.

“I want you to take every single load on your face. And send me a selfie after each one. I can tell if you wipe it off in between, trust me.”

Isak blushed. Magnus blushed more. That sounded so. Dirty. Wonderfully dirty.

“Uhm. The red ones too?” Magnus asked quietly.

“If you are gracious enough to share them with her.”

Issy-Missy was not pleased. She was sulking and pouting, and for a moment Magnus was a bit worried about Isak, but then he realized he saw all of Isak’s leg up to the hip because his erection had raised the skirt.

“You see, Magnus, Issy-Missy loves cock in any way..except in her mouth. Maybe tonight will teach her to enjoy that as well.”

“It won’t.”

Even slapped at Isak’s thigh again.

“Manners. Seriously.”

Okay. Magnus knew more about Isak’s preferences than was probably appropriate, and he sure as hell knew Isak loved sucking dick. His favourite breakfast, he had said, one drunken night when they had talked about it. Magnus had been curious about what it was like, to suck dick, and Isak had been happy to preach the gospel.

Maybe tonight Magnus would actually find out first hand. The thought was arousing.

“So”, Even said, looking at Magnus. “Are you up for this?

He thought about it. For a while. Even and Isak let him. They didn’t say anything, they didn’t move, they waited. They looked really nice together, too, Even in his suit and Isak in his slutty attire. Like they belonged together, and Magnus knew they did. They were Evak. And after being together for this long, Magnus was kind of happy to see they had found ways to keep it interesting.

The thought tingled a bit. The idea of sitting in a booth and being presented anonymous dicks. To do with them what he wanted to. He could maybe touch one. Or have a tiny little taste, perhaps? It felt both weird and right to do it with Isak in there with him. Eskild had been Isak’s gay guru, and Isak was his..bi..curious guru? Something like that.

Also, the thought of seeing Issy-Missy’s red lips around a hard dick? Hot.

He nodded.

“Okay. I’m in. For now, at least.”

Evak smiled at him in stereo. So adorable. Issy-Missy slid down from Even’s lap and Even got up. Magnus followed suite.

The club was a shady looking place. But Magnus trusted Even on this. He would never, never ever, put Isak in danger of any kind, Magnus was certain of that. So when Issy-Missy strutted her way into the bathroom and the last booth in line Magnus came with her. He sat down on the toilet seat and let Issy-Missy lock the door. And there they were. This was really happening.

Isak looked at him.

“Thank you.”

He sounded so grateful. So sincere. Magnus wasn’t sure what he was thanking him about. But he nodded anyhow.

“If we keep quiet nobody will ever know there’s two of us here. Even made sure to give the red chips to people neither of us knows, too. So if you want to try it’s not anyone, it’s just a dick.”

Magnus nodded again. He still wasn’t sure if he was going to try or not. But the possibility, the opportunity, he liked that in a way that felt somewhat forbidden.

Issy-Missy laughed at the face of forbidden. Magnus could see why Evak had her. And he sure as hell would discuss her with Isak later. Now wasn’t the time or the place. Especially since they heard the door of the bathroom open. The music of the club got louder for a moment and then muffled again. They listened to the steps, coming closer, closer, and finally into the booth next to them.

Someone dropped a black chip through the round hole on the wall. It fell on the floor and before it hit a dick appeared. It was hard. It was almost magical. Isak had been right, it was just a dick, and its presence in the booth with them made his heart beat faster.

Isak raised his finger on Issy-Missy’s red lips. Magnus nodded. He would be quiet. He just sat there and watched as Issy-Missy wrapped her fingers around the dick and started working it. She landed on the floor on her knees and moved her hand back and forth, in a steady rhythm. Magnus stared at it, hypnotized. The tip was glistening with precum and the sounds, the low grunts, the owner of that dick was making just behind a thin wall of a bathroom stall gave Magnus goosebumps.

It was over sooner than he had expected. Maybe Isak was just that good at giving handjobs, maybe the guy had started on his own before presenting his dick, maybe it was this whole setting that was just so exciting. But the grunts grew more demanding, Isak moved a bit closer, moved his hand faster, and when the dick came the cum landed on Isak’s cheek. The look on his face was so happy. He let go of the dick and it disappeared. Isak dug his phone out of his purse and took the selfie mister Even had demanded.

Issy-Missy grinned at Magnus. She winked, too.

“You like?”

Magnus wasn’t sure. He did, and he wasn’t supposed to, and it was Isak on his knees in front of him, on a bathroom floor. But still, he nodded. He like.

Another black chip. Another dick. Another handjob, another facial, another selfie. After the third one Isak’s face was absolutely filthy. It was dripping down his chin too, on his pretty lace top. A droplet on his fishnet clad thigh. Magnus wasn’t going to do anything about it, but he was hard inside his jeans.

When the red chip landed on the floor they both looked at it in silence. Isak shifted a bit, retreated, making room. He looked at Magnus. Magnus looked at him, first, but then the dick was pushed through the hole and it was all Magnus could see now. Just a dick. Not a person, a dick, a stranger’s dick and Magnus had fantasized about this very moment so many times. Well, in those fantasies he was alone in the booth, but still.

Even must have told whoever it was who had a red chip that this might take a while. At least the dick didn’t seem to mind waiting, it just stood there, hard and inviting, waiting for Magnus to make up his mind.

He did.

He reached out slowly and touched it. He didn’t grab it, just gave it a slow tentative stroke. It felt familiar and strange at the same time. His fingers knew the feeling but his dick wasn’t getting anything, and that was weird. Magnus ran his fingers up and down the hard shaft, and his heart was racing again. He was touching a dick that wasn’t his. For the first time ever.

He hesitated. He pulled his hand back. The dick waited. It was right there, inches away from Isak’s face, within his reach, and he could smell it too, or maybe it was just all the cum on Isak, he didn’t know, but he was so, so turned on right now. He shouldn’t have been. But if Isak was allowed to enjoy his cum-bath, why wasn’t he allowed to touch a dick?

Magnus grabbed it properly this time. It felt like his, only a bit thinner. His fingers knew this position and sensation by heart, and they moved with no hesitation. His hand knew what to do, and though the rest of Magnus was shaking, his hand was not. He didn’t look at Isak, his eyes were glued to the dick, but he could tell Isak was smiling. That he was proud.

He could get used to this. He was willing to try anything once, he had said more than one time, and this, holding another man’s dick in his hand, was something he might want to try again as well. It was intoxicating, the way he could start hunting for reactions, hints, clues that he was doing great. The sounds. The twitches. How it felt suddenly a bit more substantial in his hand. It was about to come. He was going to make another man come in his hand. Or?

Magnus looked at Isak, tilting his head and raising his brow. Did Isak want this for him as well? Issy-Missy rolled her eyes but assumed the position. Isak pressed her hands on the floor and leaned closer, eyes closed, letting Magnus aim for him. The responsibility! He knew to avoid the eyes, but he was a bit worried that his hands might shake and. Too late now. The dick spit out its load, and it landed on Isak’s face, a bit above his lip and luckily slightly to the side from his nostrils. He was so dirty. Magnus licked his lips slowly.

A knock on the wall snapped him out of it. At first he didn’t realize why the guy had knocked, but then Isak tapped at his arm with his hand. Magnus looked down and noticed he was still holding on to the dick. He let go immediately and it was pulled away from him. Magnus leaned back on his seat, breathing heavier, looking at his palm. He had made a guy come. And Isak had watched. It felt so weird to like something that strange this much.

The next chip was black again. Isak took care of it and Magnus watched him, carefully this time. He monitored the technique, the grip, the pace, the strokes. He didn’t know if there would be another dick for him in line, and the thought tickled warmly in his belly. But if there would, then he would be ready for it. He would know how to handle it. Quite literally.

When the red chip dropped Magnus caught it mid-air. Issy-Missy grinned at him. That grin was absolutely filthy, and not just because it was covered in cum. Isak stood up slowly and stepped back, to make room for Magnus. Magnus hesitated. But he kneeled down on the floor, slowly and carefully, trying to be as silent as possible. He was on his knees in a booth in a bathroom, facing a dick he had never seen before in his life.

Fuck, he was a slut.

In this position he couldn’t see Isak, either. It was just him. Him alone, face to face with a dick. It was clean, thank god, and didn’t have a particularly strong smell either. Magnus was naughty and tried to peek through the hole, but all he could see was darkness. The guy had pressed his hips tight against the wall and blocked the light.

This time Magnus grabbed it firmer from the get-go. His position, on his knees like this, sitting on his heels, made the fabric of his jeans press against his own erection, creating a pleasant friction at the slightest movement. The air was thick with the smell of cum, a mixture of smells, he could hear Isak breathe heavy and uneven behind his back. He liked what he was seeing. Him. On his knees. With a dick in his hand.

But instead of self conscious Magnus felt accepted. This was something that Isak might frown at, but Issy-Missy would never do such a thing. This was her turf, her comfort zone, doing dirty naughty filthy things just because they were fun and pleasurable. Right now, Magnus felt, in this booth, he was free to enjoy anything. Free to experiment. Anything he could think of doing would be less perverted than half the things Issy-Missy had done. This week.

In this booth Magnus could lean a bit closer to the dick he was jerking off. He could open his mouth, push his tongue out and give it just a little lick. Magnus ran his tongue slowly along the shaft. It didn’t taste like anything really. Skin. But the wet smooth glide of his tongue made the dick grow harder in his hand. He heard a muffled sound, like a moan, through the wall. It gave him goosebumps and made him twitch his hips.

This was so humiliating, Magnus thought. He was on his knees between a stranger’s dick and Issy-Missy, mister Even’s own sassy bitch. He was the lowest of the low now, and still he felt safe. Like his mistress and master were protecting him, like they were just giving him what he didn’t know he wanted, let alone needed.

He could be really into this.

Like, really,  _ really _ into this.

He reached behind him. Isak took his hand, and Magnus pulled it on his head. He let go, and Isak’s hand stayed. He caught on immediately. He pushed. He forced Magnus to move his head forward, toward the dick, and he let him. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth and took it in. Isak held him there, not by force but still, his hand stayed in his hair. Anchored him.

The tip had some taste. It wasn’t too bad, his own tasted quite similar. In his more desperate times Magnus had looked into autofellatio, but he had managed only some flicks with the tip of his tongue before cramping. Enough to give him an idea of the taste. And now here he was, the real deal, his mouth full of a dick and its flavour. He liked it.

He was probably rubbish at this. He did mind his teeth, and used his tongue too, rubbing at the surface with it. He didn’t know how to stop himself from drooling so he just let it flow from the corners of his mouth. He sucked on it as hard as he could. He let the tip rub against his tongue and the roof of his mouth. And he really, really enjoyed this. He hoped his enthusiasm would deliver through the wall.

He couldn’t keep at it for long. His jaw was aching too bad. He would need practice with this, and soon, with someone nice and hot and patient and. Was he seriously considering hooking up with a guy? On his knees in a booth, with a dick still touching his lips? Shit. He was. To be honest, he couldn’t wait. When the dick finally slipped away from his sore mouth he was missing it immediately.

Magnus grabbed the dick in his hand again. It was warm and a bit wet from his saliva. His mouth was still watering, and his cheeks were still wet with his drool. Isak pushed forward again. He rubbed Magnus’ face against the dick. That made him pant. Fuck, that was hot. He was throbbing in his jeans, he moved his hand in that same rhythm.

This time Issy-Missy got nothing. Magnus did his hand job the best he could and when he reached the end he took the tip back inside his mouth. When the load hit his tongue he jumped a bit. Isak pulled his hand away from his hair and helped him up. He couldn’t feel his legs properly, so the help was really needed. He was still panting when he sat down on the toilet seat. Issy-Missy was so pretty and so dirty, and she smelled real good. Like cum.

Something might have happened. But the music got louder again. Someone was coming, and both of them stared intently at the hole. Which one of them would get to play again?

The chip was golden. Magnus was, oddly, disappointed. And then again, not so much. The idea of watching Issy-Missy suck on dick was so hot. Isak made a quiet but audible groan and rolled his eyes, but he got on his knees. He leaned against the wall and pressed her lips around the hole. Magnus stared at the sight eyes wide and lips parted. So. Fucking. Hot. The dick that emerged from the hole sank directly into Issy-Missy’s mouth and finally pushed it back with its power. Holy shit.

Magnus thought he saw something and looked up. And yes, there was a hand, grabbing the top of the wall, fingers long and strong. They were Even’s. Magnus swallowed hard. He was watching Isak giving head to Even in a club bathroom. He looked quickly back down, this was a show he did not want to miss.

Isak pulled back. He grinned at the familiar dick in front of him and took it in his hand. He rubbed it all over his semen stained face, mixing it all up, his lipstick dyed it a marbled pink. The low, low moan it pulled out of Even made Magnus’ toes curl. He imagined Even in the other booth, eyes closed, his forehead leaning on the wall, his long spine twisted into an arch so he could keep his dick within Isak’s reach. He was so hot.

Magnus was not going to touch himself watching them. He would have liked to, but he didn’t. No, he was just watching now, and then later, in private, he could run the film in his head over and over and over again. He already knew he would. Fuck, this gig was full with jerking material. Like the scene in front of him now, Isak in his skirt and fishnets, taking Even deep into his mouth in long greedy gulps.

Isak sure loved sucking dick.

It was over way too soon. Isak pulled his head back just in time to catch Even’s squirts on his face. He sat back on his heels and Magnus heard Even zip up and leave the bathroom. Isak took his phone out and took a picture of himself, of the ultimate mess all over his face, and sent it.

Even replied.

“We can leave now”, Issy-Missy said. “Mister Even is happy with me.”

Magnus nodded slowly. He was so hard. He was probably sweating, too. But he was nothing compared to Isak. He made Isak wait in the booth while he went to get some wet paper towels to clean his face up. When he was done Issy-Missy was half gone, but after Isak had reapplied her lipstick she was back. And pleased with herself.

“Thanks, sweetie”, Issy-Missy said and kissed Magnus on the cheek. Her lipstick left a small stain. Magnus glanced at the red ring around the glory hole and blushed a bit. “Do you need a ride?”

Magnus shook his head. His part of this game was through. He also didn’t want to see Even right now, this soon after watching his dick being blown by Isak. He didn’t know why, exactly, but he just didn’t want to.

“I think I’ll stay here for a moment and then go home. It was fun but I’m real tired.”

Issy-Missy flashed a smile at him.

“Okay. See you around, Magnus.”

“It was nice to meet you, Issy-Missy.”

It really was. Magnus could tell that she was important to Isak, and to Even too, but especially Isak. And that it had been important that he had seen her, too. Magnus was really happy that he had been able to give that to Isak.

Isak left. Magnus closed the door of the booth and sat down. He was still achingly hard, but he didn’t feel like touching himself right now. He’d just wait for it to pass. He took out his phone so he could play with it while he waited. He had gotten a message. It was from Even.

Even  
I’m happy Isak has a friend like you. You have no idea how long I’ve been trying to make him try taking Issy-Missy out so he could find out if that’s something he likes or not.

Magnus  
Heh  
Been a night of discoveries then

Even  
We would love to debrief this with you soon, if that’s okay? Talk about what happened and how it made us feel and such.

Magnus  
Uh  
Sure  
I guess  
When?

Even  
As soon as possible. Not tonight though. Sure you understand.

Magnus chuckled out loud. Oh, he sure understood. But that sounded good, in all its awkwardness, the debriefing. At least with Isak. Even would probably leave the room if he asked him to. He had gotten used to being awkward around Isak because they had been friends for so long, but Even had always been a bit tougher for him. He admired the guy too much.

Even was insanely cool. He made both Isak’s and his fantasy come true tonight, and all he got from it was some selfies and a blow job. Magnus couldn’t have shared his partner like that, no way. He finished up the conversation with Even and then opened his notepad app. He needed to write some questions down.


End file.
